the war
by Asia Grimm
Summary: and he went done to hell and killed everything .with a hell hound at his side he ended the war. him not sammy or the angels it was him dean


In the end Dean had ended the war not the angels not Sammy not the demons. It was Dean a hellhound misfit and the sword that killed Jesus christ .It had been Lucifers sword that had saved the world .

Dean had gone down to hell itself .And had killed anything that had moved .It had taken him 3 years but in the end there were no demons left in hell .but as everything must ,It came with a price.

The first year he stopped being human .He was now not angel and not demon ,But he never needed to eat or rest or drink. He never ran out of strength and his wounds closed instantly and only the major ones left scars .

That year he also found Ravin (who was some sort of hellhound reject now his pet dog ).he thinks and smiles a large grin because he's always wanted a dog.

And then they start of again. Killing anything in his range of sight

The second year was the easiest .He never once stopped killing them the demons .And those who were close to being them ,even the ones who were like him that had not really deserved to be there .But…. he didn't stop because only when there was no one left in hell and there was nothing hellish on earth was the war really and truly over .

That year he changed a little bit again .Now he could sense the damn beings .

Ravin was changing too. He no longer had that leathery skin but now had fur of flames and they could talk to each other through telepathy .

The third year was the hardest. Dean had gotten so proficient with his sword that it was almost part of his arm. Dean often thought about his brother during that year but even though he missed the people on the surface he reminded himself of his Quest .

He actually had to hunt for the demons now that there there weren't many left .This is what Dean had been waiting for. That year he remade all the seals and this time he's made 666 not just 66 like they were before and instead of holding Lucifer like they did they would now hold hell itself ...imprisoned

This would be the hardest part of deans 3 years in hell because it required him to find the youngest demon (died the youngest) and make them worthy of going to heaven .This was the hardest to do but also the hardest to break sence when the soul was sent to heaven it wouldn't leave and that would also ensure that no one could open hell again .There was a problem though the demons were a 4 year old boy called briar and thalia the children of an indian mother and white rapist father .Briar had killed his father ,mother and grand father with his twin Thaliha she was also with him in hell .but interestingly they shared one soul so Dean just referred to them as one .They were good kids (dean actually liked them even though they were demons) .

Dean had decided that after getting thaliha/briar to memorize the bible was a god start and then he moved on to making them practice it but it seemed that that was as far as he could go while they were still in hell .so dean decided that he would take them back to earth so that they could learn .

It was Deans first time seeing the surface in years and when he did he found that it was very different for when he had left it .every one knew who he was and everyone knew about hunters but they all seemed scared of him like they thought that while he was in hell he had become one of them a demon

When he saw Sammy next it was a week after he had left . Apparently he was the wars hero the one to finally finish it .Kids had started coming up to him for autographs .Though they still stayed away from the Twins .Even some slayers had come and said thank you to him and that wasn't like they did that often most of the time they didn't even talk to hunters .

Dean sighed the world was irritating now there were no demons And no witches now that the demons were gone .Now there were only ghosts and the things that humans made wich always died quickly when against him .The twins were good now and an Angel had taken them away .Ravin was still around now so dean wasn't totally bored. But soon he was sitting in his apartment with bear just watching Tv all day long .

Then one day he found a spell to send them back in time so he sent Ravin and himself back to just before his father was born and started hunting again.


End file.
